Questions towards KanaZe! XD
by Jigoku-to-Hana
Summary: questions.questions,it's ALL about the QUESTIONS! XD Contains OC(maybe) & OOC!
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys! I know I haven't finish my other story but oh well...**

**I decided to make a KanaZe Fanfic...so...basically the fanfic is about some questions being ask to both of them**

**the idea is from 'Questionaire' a fanfic of Gratsu!**

**I will be writing their answers the dialog way & there might be an EXTRA CHAPTER/STORY! also OC & OOC!**

**DISCLAIMER :** **I don't own Vampire Knight...I only own this story.**

* * *

**Question 1 :~ Identify yourself**

**Kaname :** Kaname,Kaname Kuran.A pure blooded vampire & Zero's LOVER! XD

**Zero :** ...

**Kaname :** THEN,ZERO'S TURN! *****turning towards Zero while pointing at him*****

**Zero :** ...Zero,Zero Kiryuu.A vampire hunter

**Kaname :** and~?

**Zero :** ...what?

Kana**me : !** n-nothing...*****sulks in the corner*****

**Zero :** ?...well head to the next question

**Question 2 :~ since I ran out of FORMAL QUESTIONS...lets just move on...How would you describe your partner?**

**Kaname :** A beautiful angel decorated with lilac coloured gems and with lilac coloured wings

**Zero : !** W-WHAT THE?! *****blushes*****

**Kaname :** then~ what about Zero? How do you think of me?

**Zero :** ...ugh I-I guess I could say that you're...

**Kaname : ***doki doki***** (heartbeats)

**Zero :** AN ANNOYING BLOODSUCKER WHO IS MORE LIKE A LOYAL DOG RATHER THAN A VAMPIRE

**Kaname :** **!** ...au-author-san...

**ME : what? (my appearance!) **

**Kaname :** I-I'll be waiting in THAT corner if you want me...*****walks soullessly to the corner of the room*****

**ME :** ***sigh* Zero-kun...how long do you plan to torture Kaname-kun?**

**Zero :** ?...*****giving the author 'I don't understand what you're talking about' stare*****

**ME :** **I thought so...oh well MOVE ON TO THE NEXT QUESTION!**

**Question 3 :~ Christmas/Birthday Related...If you happen to get a prize each,what would it be?**

**Kaname :** ZERO! MY ONLY PRESENT IS ZERO!

**Zero :** ...

**ME : what about you Zero-ku? what would you want your to be?**

**Zero :** ...ugh I-I guess...I'll want *mumbles while turning around to leave the room*

**Kaname & ME : huh? what is it?**

Zero : IT'S NOTHING! I'M LEAVING! BYE KANAME!

**Kaname :** WA-WAIT FOR ME ZERO!

**ME : ...they leave me alone...OH WELL! TILL NEXT TIME!**

* * *

**THAT'S ALL! I know this chapter is short but I'm running out of ideas for the questions (who am I kidding?)**

**so..If you guys have some ideas for the next questions...FEEL FREE TO PM ME OR JUST REVIEW,K?**

**also I'm sorry for the wrong grammar & the bad writing...oh well..Till next time!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! & FAVE! & FOLLOW! (-_-)**


	2. Chapter 2

I wanna give my thanks to everyone that follows & make this story their favourite especially the ones that review this story!

I'll keep writing new chapter for you guys.

**Disclaimer :~** ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND THE POSSIBLE APPEARING OC!

**KxZ!**

* * *

**Question :~****If you guys are having 'that',who'll be the seme and who'll be the uke?**

**Kaname :** DEFINITELY I'M SEME! :3

**Zero :** …

_ME : I prefer Kaname being the seme more than Zero being seme._

**Zero :** hmm…is that so? I guess it's fine then.

_ME : what do you mean by that? C-COULD IT BE?! Y-YOU..T-THAT?!_

**Zero :** You'll see...But if I'm not satisfied you got to change it kay? I'm out *fleeing from the scene*

**Kaname :** ? O.o

_ME : I-it's b-better if y-you didn't k-know about it,Kaname-kun.. -_-_

**Kaname :** JUST WHAT THE HELL DOES BOTH OF YOU KEEPING FROM ME?!

* * *

**Question :~ ****If one of you are crossdressing,what is your comment to the crossdresser?**

_Me :__it's because to me Zero has 'this' kind of aura..hmm..so I choose Zero as the crossdresser!_

**Kaname :** Eh? What are you saying? TwT

_ME : ? O.o_

**Kaname **: Didn't Zero already crossdressed before? So..why are you considering it now?

_ME :__W-WHEN DID YOU?!_

**Kaname : **IT'S ON OUR WEDDING! Isn't it,Zero? :D

…**.*sounds of crickets***

**Zero :** The wedding only happened in your dream..BAKA. -/-

ME : =_=

* * *

**Question :~ following the previous question,does the person that crossdress,crossdress himself 'fully'? :3**

**ME :** fully? What do you it meant?

**K & Z :** -/-

**ME :** =_=

(A/N : I'll leave it to your imagine what 'fully' is.. :3)

* * *

**KxZ!**

That's all for this chapter! Again sorry for the short story & the grammar.

**The ideas for the 1****st**** & 2****nd**** is from ****Yandere no Shoujo Fujoshi**** . THX!**

I might continuing this story & might end up with one shot 'that' scene..if you want so review I you want!

TILL NEXT TIME! BYE!


End file.
